Emerald Destiny
by Dawn the Espeon
Summary: Kris is the second Chosen One, and she's off on her journey to compete in the Johto League. The Legendary Dogs step in to help her along the way. Please read n review!! *Chapter 10 up!!* {{Formerly known as The Crystal Journey: Johto}}
1. New Friends Join, Old Friends Meet

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Hi everybody!! If you haven't read Eevee, Espeon, you might find this confusing, so I recommend you to read it first. If you have any character ideas, I'll be happy to receive them. For those who have read Eevee, Espeon, you might wanna know that this is told from a normal (third-person) POV (Point Of View), not Dawn's POV. Also, you may find that the title of that isn't very suitable, but anyway. I hope you'll enjoy this!! (I'm sacrificing homework time, I am sooooo gonna die...)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, Shimi, come on over. (Shimi, or Shiromidori, is a character in my CCS fic. She's a light green and silver Eevee with wings.)  
  
Shimi (unsuspectingly): Yeah? What?  
  
Me: Can you help me do the disclaimer?  
  
Shimi: I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm not even in this fic.  
  
Me: Please? I'll give you an Eevee treat sprinkled with sugar. *mutters* Although I don't know why I'm offering this; when I gave a Pikachu treat with sugar to Sparkie, she was seeing pink fluffy bunnies everywhere -_-;  
  
Shimi: YEAH!! She doesn't own Pokemon, neither does she own CCS. But she does own Kris, and anything she made up. Carolyn and Lionel are products of other people's imaginations. *snicker* Pathetic, really. She owns so little.  
  
Me: I heard that!! You're not getting anything!! HAHAHAHA!! *runs away*  
  
Shimi: Come back here!! You promised!! *flies after me*  
  
-_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-;  
  
Chapter 1: New friends Join, Old friends Meet  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Key:  
  
"..." = You know what this is, don't you?  
  
... = Mind speak  
  
{...} = Translation (usually Poketalk)  
  
(A/N: ...) = My comments  
  
"Let's go!!" Kris cried. The group, consisting of Kris, Amethyst, Dawn and Twilight, trotted out of the clearing where they had met. Instantly they were shrouded in darkness, the sunlight blocked out by the impossibly tall trees towering above them. Although the recently wild Eevees could see in the dark as they had been living here all their life until now, Kris and Amethyst weren't as used to the dark as they were. However, this was easily solved.  
  
"Amethyst, Flash," Kris said quietly, hoisting Amethyst to her shoulders.  
  
The lavender jewel on her forehead started to glow. In a few moments, it was bright enough to light the trail. The foursome started moving again, led by Dawn and Twilight, who knew the forest like the back of their paws. Amethyst was curled around Kris's shoulders, acting as a flashlight, of sorts.  
  
"Hey, do you see that pinkish light over there?" Kris asked after a moment or two, pointing to the left. Shining Amethyst's Flash so that it would illuminate the source of the pink light, Kris saw a Clefairy bouncing and shining on the other trail, which was parallel to the one she was walking on. Dawn bounded through the bushes to the Clefairy, stopping it and asking it questions.  
  
"Eev eevee eevui? Vui eee vee eeevui ee." Dawn inquired. {Do you have a trainer? You're using Flash.}  
  
To Kris, she understood as clear as day. Unfortunately, she couldn't understand the Clefairy. With a sigh, she pulled out her blue Pokedex and activated the Pokespeak translator. "Dexter, translate."  
  
"Yes. My trainer is somewhere behind." The Clefairy answered, turning around.  
  
Through the bushes, Kris could see a chestnut-haired girl walking around the bend in the path, slowly picking her way through the undergrowth, which was thick on that side. She wore her hair in a ponytail. "Oww.." The girl complained. "I should have taken the other path..What's up, Clefairy? Oooh, what a cute Eevee!! They're really rare, too. I wonder if it has a trainer..."  
  
Kris finally recognized the familiar face. It was Carolyn Wood, one of her good friends from Azalea Town who received her Pokemon license on the same day Kris did. The reason why she was behind Kris was that she had some trouble with the gym leader, Bugsy, although she had a Growlithe. On her first match with the gym leader, her Growlithe had been poisoned badly, and she had to wait for her Growlithe to regain its health completely before she challenged the gym leader again.  
  
Kris had offered to wait, but the kind hearted girl had asked her to go on first, and promised to meet Kris in Goldenrod. And now, because she had waited for Dawn and Twilight to regain their health after falling out of the tree, Carolyn had caught up.  
  
"Hey Carol!!" she shouted, as the hazel-eyed girl tried to pet Dawn, but receiving a growl and a nip for her efforts. Carol, as she asked everyone to call her, stood up.  
  
"Kris!!" Carol cried. "I thought that you would be in Goldenrod by now!!"  
  
"I was..held up," the blue-haired girl replied. "Now that you're here, we can travel together like we planned!! You got your Hive Badge?"  
  
"Yup!!" Carol said happily, opening one side of her jacket to show the Hive badge nestling in one of the specially made compartments. "But your on that side and I'm on this side, and I'm not small enough to wriggle through like your Eevee did." She pointed at Dawn, who had just crawled through the bushes and was now sitting licking her fur back into place.  
  
"Never fear," Kris winked. "Amethyst, Teleport them here!!"  
  
The light emitting from her jewel turned bright purple, and in a flash, literally, Carol and her Clefairy landed next to Kris. On their butts, unfortunately.  
  
"Ehehehe," Kris laughed nervously as Carol brushed dead leaves off. "I'm afraid that Amethyst here hasn't mastered Teleport yet. She can only do very short distances, and not very well either. For some reason, when she does it to herself, she always lands where she wants, and upright too." Amethyst glared at her mistress and hissed.  
  
"It's okay," Carol assured both of them. " At least nothing's broken or anything. Do you mind if I return Clefairy to her Pokeball? Your Espeon's Flash is much stronger."  
  
Sure, Amethyst herself replied.  
  
"Who..Oh. I forgot that your Espeon could talk mind-to-mind." Carol said sheepishly as she returned Clefairy to her Pokeball.  
  
'Come on, what are you waiting for?" Kris said impatiently, jogging on the spot. "I wanna get to Goldenrod City as soon as possible. This place freaks me out."  
  
"Do you know the way out of this place?" Carol asked. "I lost my map when I entered the forest. Some stupid Hoothoot took off with it."  
  
"Sure." Kris rummaged around in her pockets. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere.." She turned out her pockets. "It's gone!!" Looking around, she saw Twilight munching something. "Twilight!! Spit that out!!" she commanded frantically.  
  
Twilight looked at her in surprise, but obediently spat it out. It was the remains of her map.  
  
Dawn snickered. "{Twilight always liked tree bark.}" Twilight glared at her, looking humiliated.  
  
"Er, it's okay, Twilight," Kris said gently. "Both of you know the way out, don't you?" She looked at Dawn and Twilight.  
  
"{Er, not exactly, mistress.}" Twilight and Dawn both looked nervous. "{We weren't allowed to go so far out.}"  
  
"Now what should we do?" Carol wailed. She had also activated her Pokedex's translation program.  
  
"We'll just walk on and hope for the best, I suppose," Kris said resignedly. "But there are so many trails that lead nowhere. This is going to take a long time."  
  
"Need help?" offered a soft voice somewhere in front of them. A black haired boy stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a black standard jacket (standard, as in Pokemon trainers around the world wear them. These special jackets have transparent compartments for badges.), a dark blue shirt, and dark blue jeans. The result was that he blended in perfectly with the shadows. An Umbreon with blue rings trotted into view beside him.  
  
"Wha..You nearly gave us a heart attack!!" Carol snapped. "Next time, try to be more conspicuous!!"  
  
"I always wear this when I look for Pokemon," he replied calmly. "It prevents them from seeing me." He looked to be about 15. "Look, do you need help getting out of here or not?"  
  
"Yeah.." Kris replied, looking at him suspiciously. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Lionel Darkstar at your service." He bowed slightly. "May I ask what both your names are?"  
  
"Don't you know already?" Carol retorted. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"  
  
"I arrived only in time to hear the last part of your conversation."  
  
"Carol, come on, don't be so snappish. I'm Kris Star and this is Carolyn Wood." Kris said, looking at the older-by-one-year girl reproachfully. "You have a condition, don't you?" she asked Lionel.  
  
He nodded silently. "A battle. Win, and I'll lead you out to Goldenrod. Lose.." The dark-haired boy shrugged.  
  
"You're on!!" Kris replied. "Carol, do you mind being referee?"  
  
"That's what I do best," Carol said tightly. "Come on, let's find a clearing."  
  
After finding a clearing where there was enough sunlight to see by, Carol asked Kris and Lionel how many Pokemon they had, then stood at the side and said, "This will be a four-on-four battle between Kris Star and Lionel Darkstar, with the chance of a sudden death battle. No time limit. Let the battle begin!!" She let her hand drop.  
  
"Ladies first," Lionel shouted.  
  
"Fine. I choose Firestar!!" She threw her Pokeball, releasing the icy blue Ponyta in a flash of crimson light.  
  
"A Shiny Ponyta? Okay then, Silver, you're up!!"  
  
The blue-ringed Umbreon ran forward, baring his teeth and growling. Firestar looked unfazed, stomping the ground with her hoof.  
  
"Firestar!! Stomp, now!!"  
  
"Avoid it, Silver!! Agility!!"  
  
Firestar neighed in confusion as the Umbreon disappeared from under her feet.  
  
"Silver, Faint Attack!!"  
  
"Hurry, Firestar!! Flame Shield, now!!"  
  
Firestar whinnied, and a red orange flame tinted with blue swirled around her, protecting her. Silver suddenly appeared and slammed into the flame, but was thrown back, the fur on its left shoulder burnt and smoking. Silver hissed in fury.  
  
"Firestar, Flamethrower!!"  
  
"Silver, Quick Crunch!!"  
  
The combination Quick Attack and Crunch was too much for the blue Ponyta. As the Flamethrower left her mouth, she toppled over from the bite to her front leg.  
  
"Ponyta is unable to battle. This round goes to Lionel and his Umbreon!!" Carol called out.  
  
However, the flame scorched the Silver's right ear, leaving it smoking like his shoulder had. He screeched and pawed at his burnt ear.  
  
"Are you all right, Silver?" Lionel called worriedly as Firestar returned to her Pokeball. "Do you want to rest?"  
  
"Bre, bre," Silver growled fiercely, shaking his head. "Um-bre-on!!"  
  
"Okay, but if you've had enough, tell me!!"  
  
"Go, Amethyst!!"  
  
"An Espeon?" Lionel snorted in disbelief as the lavender Pokemon trotted forward, eyes burning with rage for the defeated Firestar. "Well, if you say so."  
  
"I do." Kris replied coldly. "Quick Attack, now."  
  
To the already weakened Silver, this was more than he could take. With a whimper, he collapsed, panting.  
  
"Umbreon is unable to battle. The second round goes to Kris!!" Carol announced.  
  
Kris ran over, as did Lionel. "Are you all right?" Kris asked the Umbreon worriedly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Bre bre," murmured Silver as he returned to his Pokeball.  
  
"I choose Umbreon!!" Lionel threw another Pokeball; this time, a normally coloured Umbreon appeared. It stood calmly, waiting for orders.  
  
"Amethyst, Light Screen!!"  
  
"Umbreon, Faint Attack!!"  
  
Umbreon disappeared as the lilac coloured Light Screen started to form. When Amethyst had completely covered herself in Light Screen, Umbreon appeared again and slammed into the Light Screen, but couldn't penetrate it.  
  
"Umbreon, Rage!!"  
  
"Amethyst, fire Psybeam at the ground!!"  
  
Amethyst complied, and was soon soaring in the air above Umbreon.  
  
"Aerial Body Slam!!"  
  
"Agility!!"  
  
"Teleport yourself to wherever Umbreon is!!"  
  
It was fairly funny; Umbreon zipping around on the ground while Amethyst zipped around with him up in the air, falling all the time.  
  
In the end, Amethyst hit Umbreon head-on; making it a instant one hit K.O. because of all the momentum she had gained.  
  
"Umbreon is unable to battle!! The third round goes to Kris!!"  
  
"Umbreon, you did a great job. Return, and take a rest." The scarlet light flashed and Umbreon returned to its Pokeball to rest. "Pretty good." Lionel admitted grudgingly. "But this won't be easy. Jolteon, go!!"  
  
"You know, by using all these Eons you're giving me an advantage." Kris smirked. "My parents are Professor Maple and Alder, more commonly known as the Eevee-Eon Professors."  
  
"What?!" Lionel gasped, but recovered quickly. "Well, that doesn't mean that you'll win you know. Let's go, Jolteon!!"  
  
"Jolt jolt!!" Jolteon agreed.  
  
"Pin Missile!!"  
  
"Reflect, now!!"  
  
This time a darker, more solid looking purple sphere appeared, enclosing Amethyst. The Pin Missiles bounced off harmlessly.  
  
"Zap Cannon, now!!"  
  
"Psychic!!"  
  
A golden beam and a rainbow-coloured one passed each other and knocked both Amethyst and Jolteon off their feet. Carol ran over to inspect them, and then announced in a clear voice, "Both Espeon and Jolteon are unable to battle. This round is a draw!! The match goes to Kris, for winning two rounds."  
  
"Amethyst, are you all right? Morning Sun, now," Kris coaxed. Light particles were absorbed by the jewel on her forehead, and suddenly she was all right. "You did great!! I'm so proud of you!!" Kris exclaimed, hugging Amethyst. "Now we'll get outta this freaky forest!!"  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that. The longest chapter I've ever written so far. Over 2000 words!! I'm so happy!! ^^ Now, I gotta do my holiday homework, it's Sunday night!! I'm sooooooooo gonna diiiieee....  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


	2. Legendary Explanations

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Hi everyone!! I'm not sure if I like the new layout of ff.net, but I love the review alert!! ^^ Yay!! Please read Eevee, Espeon if you haven't done so (it's the prequel to this) and remember to review!! ^^ Yummie, now I'm eating a yummy slice of apple pie!! Not McDonald's apple pie, real apple pie!! YUM!! ^^ Welp, here's chapter 2!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dunno who to torture, so I'll do this myself. I don't own Pokemon!! ;_; If you want to appear here *wonders which sane person would wanna do that* or if you want someone to appear here, review!! ^^  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Kris stretched and breathed in deeply. "Ahhh.." She sighed blissfully. "Out of that creepy forest at last. I thought we'd never get outta that place." She looked around, first checking her Pokemon, who were looking no different. Carol was sitting on a rock, checking on the hurt Rattata she had found in the forest, while Lionel simply leant against a tree nearby, looking bored while Silver sat at his feet, scratching his ear.  
  
They had just emerged from the building at the end of Ilex Forest, and were in a path or something with wild, overgrown hedges and large patches of grass. Kris could have sworn that she saw a shadow leap across the path, but it might have been a trick of the light. As she shielded her eyes from the early afternoon sun and looked around, she got an uneasy feeling that someone, or something, was watching her.  
  
¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^  
  
A blue, four legged figure with a flowing purple mane watched from the bushes. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, she loped away.  
  
In a hidden clearing scattered with Berry Trees three miles away, a brown figure with a yellow and red mask-like face and a flowing white mane paced together with a yellow figure with a purple cloud like mane and a blue lightning bolt shaped tail. They paced in graceful patterns, both weaving and crossing each other in an intricate dance of impatience.  
  
(Ya know who they are, don't you? ^^ Now to break the 'elegant' way of writing..^^ Dum dum dum duuuuum..)  
  
"Where in the name of Celebi is Suicune?!" Entei half roared in impatience, scattering the Pidgeys in the nearby trees.  
  
"Keep it down!!" Raikou hissed. "Do you want to be discovered? We're not that far from Ecruteak, you know. And please watch your langu-"  
  
With a sparkly show of multi-coloured glitter, Celebi appeared. "Did you just call me, Entei?" The Guardian of Time asked, her voice ringing sweetly, yet with a mysterious quality which was impossible to place. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
(A/N: Let's just say that Suicune, Celebi, Articuno, Ho-oh and Mew are female, and the rest of the legendaries are male. I know that most people think that Celebi and Ho-oh are male, but there are few female legendaries as it is, and besides, this is MY fic. ^^ Also, you might want to know that in this fic, whenever one legendary says the name of another legendary, the one whose name was said would have to appear next to the one who said it. But for this to work, both legendaries must be free, not captured. This ensures that other legendaries would not be lured, accidentally or otherwise, into capture.)  
  
"See what happens when you don't watch what you say?" Raikou said dryly. "It's a good thing you didn't say Ho-oh, or Lugia, or any of the other legendary birds for that matter. They'll be too noticeable."  
  
"I'm sorry, Celebi," Entei apologized. "I didn't call you for any specific help..or maybe I did!!" He brightened. "Do you happen to know where Suicune is?"  
  
"She is very close to here," Celebi said, tilting her head to one side and closing her eyes. Celebi was a very useful locator, as she could look for something with her Psychic powers and also sense where things were through the land. "She should be here about.."  
  
A sleek streak of blue burst through the bushes surrounding the clearing and came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"..now," Celebi finished and smiled. "Hi, Sui."  
  
"Hi Cel," Suicune panted, but was alert and re-energized in no time (After all, they do dash around a lot.. so hard to catch..). "I suppose Entei accidentally called you up again." She grinned wryly.  
  
"Yeah," Celebi admitted, glancing at Entei, who hung his head. "I gotta go do my stuff now, I'm not called the Guardian of Time for nothing. See ya!!" She disappeared in another shower of multi-coloured dust.  
  
"Females," Raikou grumbled. "Always wanting to appear or go with a bang. Show offs."  
  
"What was that you said, Raikou?" Suicune's eyes narrowed dangerously. "At least we don't do literal bangs. If I remember correctly, you and Entei wanted to appear with a 'bang' at last year's Legendaries Convention, and decided to combine your most powerful attacks. Remember what happened?"  
  
"Yes," Raikou whimpered. "Please don't remind us."  
  
"Noooo," Entei moaned, and cowered. "Please, Sui. Please."  
  
"Lugia and Ho-oh were most unpleased," Suicune continued mercilessly, with a evil glint in her eye. "When the blast hit both of them."  
  
(A/N: The Legendaries Convention is a annual event, when all the legendaries gather in a secret meeting place which changes every year and discuss the happenings of that year. All the legendaries take turns to preside over the Convention in twos or threes, {Lugia and Ho-oh}, {Mew, Mewtwo, and Celebi}, {Articuno and Suicune}, {Entei and Moltres} and {Raikou and Zapdos}. It was Lugia's and Ho-oh's turn that year.)  
  
Hastily, Entei changed the subject. "Have you found the second Chosen One?"  
  
"Yup," Suicune said, and beamed proudly. "And she fits the prophecy revealed by the Unowns last year. Green eyes and blue hair."  
  
"The prophecy, the prophecy.." Entei murmured. "Can you repeat it? I've forgotten most of it."  
  
"So have I."  
  
"Whatever," she glared at both of them. "And you say females have a short memory.." Shaking her head, she recited,  
  
"After the first Chosen One,  
  
The next One shall be,  
  
A girl with eyes emerald,  
  
And hair the colour of the sea.  
  
Together with her, traveling,  
  
There shall be one and four,  
  
The Nurturer, the Dark One,  
  
The Knower of Ancient Lore.  
  
On her perilous journey,  
  
The four-legged legends shall guide.  
  
The Walker of Waves shall be the fourth,  
  
Through the dangers she must bide.  
  
The last companion she shall have,  
  
Will not be easy to gain.  
  
For it is the Ancient Wingéd One,  
  
Revived and restored again."  
  
"If I'm not wrong, she has already found the Nurturer and the Dark One." Suicune finished. "And we already agreed that I was the Walker of Waves."  
  
"Yeah," Raikou murmured. "And the Knower of Ancient Lore should be in Ecruteak. Most Pokemon lore comes from there. But the Ancient Wingéd One?"  
  
"I've asked Celebi about that," Entei replied. "She looked back into time, you know she can do that, and said that before even Mew or she was born (A/N: The order, from oldest to youngest, ( { } means that those inside are the same age) is {Mew, Celebi}, {Ho-oh, Lugia}, {Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos}, {Suicune, Entei, Raikou} and lastly, Mewtwo.), there was another legendary. It was a legendary bird, a Grass, Flying, AND Psychic type. It was she that made the Earth. Then after the Earth was made, she retreated to someplace and went into eternal sleep, which can only to be awakened by a special someone. Even Celebi doesn't know where she lies. She says that the past blacked out at the part where the bird retreated. It was probably the bird's Psychic powers blocking her from seeing it." Entei finished solemnly.  
  
"What was the bird's name?" Suicune asked, intrigued.  
  
"Celebi doesn't know."  
  
¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^  
  
Yay!! Second chapter done!! This was mostly explaining about this and that..and that shadow at the end of Eevee, Espeon!! *re-reads the last part of this chapter* Trouble is, I don't know the name either!! ^^; Any suggestions? Also, if you have any character ideas for the Knower of Ancient Lore, please review and tell me about it!! Guidelines below.  
  
Name {first and last}:  
  
Age {when he/she meets Kris, not over 16 n not below 12 please ^^}:  
  
Gender:  
  
Description {eyes, hair, clothes, yadda yadda.}:  
  
Personality:  
  
Starting Pokemon: {species and stage (at most second) of Pokemon}, {name (optional)}, {gender}  
  
Pokemon team {Up to six Pokemon, including starter. All should be in first stage except starter. Pokemon will gradually evolve; tell me if you don't want it to. Use the same format as the 'Starting Pokemon' category except for stage of Pokemon. No legendary Pokemon please!! ^^}  
  
Birthplace: Ecruteak City (this is a MUST!!)  
  
Extra/Background Info:  
  
Remember to review!! It's that (still) blue button below!! Thanks! ^^  
  
~*DaWn tHe EsPeOn*~ 


	3. Out of Ilex? Yes To Goldenrod? No

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san!! (I thought that "Hi everybody" was getting boring. ^^; This means "Good afternoon, everyone" in Japanese. Yes, it is around afternoon as I write this ^^) I am supposed to be doing my homework..but anyway. -_- Thanks for the reviews!! ^^ The Pichus in 'The Apple Corp' were soooo kawaii (cute in Jap)!! ^^ Welp, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Huh. No one volunteered to do this. *Not that I expected anyone to.* Well, I'll just use a character from my fic then. *Plucks Lionel out*  
  
Lionel: *scowls* What?  
  
Me: Do the disclaimer.  
  
Lionel: *scowls even more* Why should I?  
  
Me: Cuz I'm the author here and I command you to do so.  
  
Lionel: That doesn't mean that I'll do it. I don't take orders from any Pokemon, except maybe mine.  
  
Me: Do it!!  
  
Lionel: *smirks* Make me.  
  
Me: *smirks back* That will be my pleasure. *points the Espeon Stick Of Control at Lionel* Now, do the disclaimer.  
  
Lionel: *in a monotone* Dawn the Espeon does not own Pokemon. She owns nothing remotely Pokemon except her fics and her Pokemon Crystal cartridge.  
  
Me: ^~^ I love Pokemon Crystal!! *cackles then unpoints the ESOC, and immediately Teleports away*  
  
Lionel: Wha-What? *looks around dazedly* Isn't it time for the next chapter? *wanders off*  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Key:  
  
"..." = Talking (DUH -_-)  
  
... = Mind-speech/Thought speech  
  
***...*** = When the following scene occurs  
  
¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^ = Change of scene  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
***At the same time Suicune goes off...***  
  
"There you go!" Carol murmured to the Rattata, which she had found in the forest with an injured leg (the Rattata, not the forest ^^ lolz ). She had bandaged the leg with a special kind of Pokemon bandage, which allowed the person who put it on to keep track of how the injury was healing by a special transmitter that came with the package. While the injury was still healing, the bandage gave off a scent that made the Pokemon ignore it, so that it would not gnaw it off. When the person thought that the injury was healed enough not to need the bandage, he or she would press a button on the transmitter, which would send a signal to the electronic thingy embedded in the bandage, causing it to release the pin holding the bandage in place. That way, wild Pokemon did not need to stay too long with those caring for them. It was also useful for Pokemon liable to bite humans.  
  
The Rattata simply chattered at her, baring his teeth, and ran off when Carol released her hold on it. She watched the small transmitter for a moment, then stuffed it into the many pockets of her blue jacket and stood up.  
  
Kris, seeing that Carol had finally finished bandaging the Rattata, turned to Lionel. "Well?" She inquired.  
  
Lionel simply stared back. Silver had started to groom himself, sensing his master's mood and knowing that it would be quite a long time before they moved off again.  
  
"Are we going yet?" Kris exploded finally, impatient to get to Goldenrod City where she could heal her Pokemon properly. Although she had done quite a good job healing them up with some Potions, but they weren't enough.  
  
"I agreed to lead you out of the forest, not to lead you to Goldenrod," he stated calmly. Silver licked his paws, then started to clean his face meticulously.  
  
"Well, then, why are you still here if you're not going to lead us?" Kris spat. (Did I mention that she had a quick temper? ^_~)  
  
He shrugged indifferently. "I don't know." Silver licked his flank, combing his fur into place with his rough tongue. (Think cat. ^^)  
  
"C'mon, Kris," Carol called worriedly. She recognized the start of what could be a very nasty fight. "If he's not going to lead us, then we better get going now. It's still quite a ways to Goldenrod. We have to hurry if we want to get there by early evening." It was already late afternoon, around 3 or 4, judging by the position of the sun, something they learnt as a 'survivor' skill in the classes they had to attend before getting approved for their Pokemon license.  
  
"Fine," Kris said huffily, stomping after Carol. Carol heaved a sigh of relief, and continued walking down the path. Kris picked up her PokeGear from where it was hanging from a fairly thick, green coloured plastic string on her neck and activated the Johto Map card. After incomprehensively staring at it for a few moments, she muttered, "I can do this," and started to walk forward confidently. Not knowing that Kris, in fact, could not read maps, the unfortunate Carol followed behind her.  
  
Lionel watched them from the shadow of the tree until they went around the bend and passed out of sight. Sighing, he sat down on a low boulder beside Silver, who was trying in vain to wash between his ears. "She can't read maps," he muttered to Silver. Silver paused in his efforts and glanced at his master, seeming to say, "How do you know that?" and went back to trying to wash between his ears, nearly gouging out his eye in the process.  
  
"Don't' I bathe you enough?" Lionel asked irritably. "It's so obvious that she can't read maps. One glance at her face when she activated the Johto Map card was enough." Silver finally gave up, deciding that it was too damaging to his pride to be seen twisting around like an Eevee pup trying to scratch an out-of-reach itch. He shook himself and shrugged, as it to say, "It's your choice."  
  
Lionel sighed again, and stood up. "I don't want to, but there seems to be some sort of nagging voice at the back of my head that says I should." He brushed off a Pidgey feather from his shoulder and ran his fingers through his short hair, checking for leaves or other, more unpleasant stuff that might have dropped into his hair while he was under the tree. "I guess we'd better get going."  
  
¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^  
  
"Phew," Suicune sighed in relief.  
  
"What happened?" Raikou and Entei chorused. Suicune had been concentrating hard on something in the past few minutes, and had been in some sort of trance.  
  
"I just convinced the Dark One to follow the Chosen One and the Nurturer. For some reason, they separated just now." Suicune replied. She looked tired. "You shouldn't have chosen a clearing so far from where they are," she looked at Entei and Raikou accusingly. "You know it's hard to talk to a mind that's far away."  
  
"He chose this place," Both of them said in unison, then glared at each other.  
  
"Stop that," Suicune said sharply. "You're sounding like some kind of broken radio or robot."  
  
"Sorry," they apologized at the same time, then looked at each other and howled in laughter.  
  
"Weirdos," Suicune eyed them warily, backing away. "I'm going to soak."  
  
"Okay," they replied simultaneously, then continued to holler with laughter.  
  
Suicune shook her head and rolled her eyes, then went to soak in a nearby pond to regain her energy.  
  
¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^¤~^  
  
"Kris?" Carol asked uncertainly, looking around the clearing surrounded by trees, dappled with late afternoon sunlight, which they had emerged into. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction? I'm pretty sure that the route to Goldenrod was open, not forest-like."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Kris waved her hand at Carol, her eyes glued to her PokeGear. Carol frowned. Was that a hint of uncertainty in her voice? Amethyst, Dawn, and Twilight prowled around uneasily, the fur on their necks standing up straight, as if they sensed that something was not quite right. Her frown deepened. She recalled one of the Pokemon classes...  
  
^~^~^~^~Flashback~^~^~^~^  
  
"Pokemon are more in tune with nature than humans are, and have much better senses," Professor Maple said on a melodic voice. Then her voice became more serious. "If your Pokemon behaves oddly, pay attention to it."  
  
A red haired boy raised his hand. "Yes?" The hazel-haired Professor asked.  
  
"What does it usually mean when your Pokemon behaves oddly?"  
  
"Well, it could mean that it is sick, but that's not the only thing that causes it to behave oddly. If there is some unseen presence or if there are Ghost types around, it could behave in a frightened manner. When the fur on their neck starts to stand up, you have to pay extra attention to the surroundings. The most common reason is that something is about to attack..."  
  
^~^~^~^~End Flashback~^~^~^~^  
  
Carol screamed and ducked involuntarily as a dark shape hurtled out of the bushes at Kris. Kris looked very surprised, and it was obvious that she could not get out of the way in time, when another dark, but larger shape accompanied by a much smaller one leapt out of the bushes on the right side and tackled Kris, then Amethyst, Dawn, and Twilight, to the ground. They skidded, throwing up tufts of grass and chunks of soil, and ended up into a heap on the left side of the rather small clearing.  
  
The last two dark shapes turned out to be Lionel and Silver, while the first one was a Houndoom. Suddenly, a pack of Houndour materialized around the clearing, and, too late, the group realized that they had been surrounded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wahahahaha~~! Cliffhanger!! *grins evilly* I can't believe it!! Two chapters in two days!! ^^ *dances in joy* If you have any suggestions, either character suggestions (refer to previous chapter for guidelines), or story suggestions, please review!! ^^  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ ^='o'=^ {mreow..} 


	4. Darkflame's Attack II

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Hi pple!! Ya know what? Today I went to search for Pokemon Crystal ROMs to download (^^), I found info about Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire!! They're sooooo cool!! Did you know that in Ruby and Sapphire, you can see your footprints if you walk on sand, your reflection in the water, and your shadow as well!! ^^ You can also battle 2 Pokemon at one time. KEWL!! *squeals* (go to www.pokemon.com for more info and some cool screenshots) It comes out in Japan in November 21st this year. I wonder how long it'll take to translate it into English...In the meantime, I'm gonna save up!! *wonders how much a GBA is gonna cost...hopefully the cartridge is about $70...;_; hopes that I will have enough money*^^ Well, here's the next chapter!! Thanks so much for the reviews!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: WAHAHAHAHAHA!! *takes out the Espeon Breadstick Controller (New Improved from the Espeon Stick of Control!! Works even if you've eaten pancakes!! Works best when the victim has eaten a breadstick!! XD) and points it at Lccorp2* Breadstick!! Listen up!! I want you to take control of Lccorp2!!  
  
Breadstick: Sure!! How dare he eat me after I served him so well..*mutters* He'll be easy to control now that I'm in his blood!! (Ya noe, when things get digested and all..Wow I actually listen in my bio lessons!! O.O) What do you want him to do?  
  
Me: *rubs hands, er, paws gleefully* My disclaimer of course!!  
  
Breadstick: Ok!!  
  
Lccorp2: *in a weird voice X.X* Dawn the Espeon does not own Pokemon. However, she owns all the characters in her fic except Carol. Lionel now belongs to her.  
  
{{ QUOTE (from EJ chapter 48): Dawn: (in a monotone) Lccorp2 does not own pokemon, nor does he own any other characters not created by him. However, he does own his mangled brain, and he does own Eskimo Jolteon, and he did used to own Lionel Darkstar, before he gave that character to me for use in my fics. Thank you. }} *stresses USED TO OWN*  
  
Me: *triumphantly* Wooo~~!! Thanks, Breadstick!!  
  
Breadstick: No problems!! Ask me anything, anytime!! *Faint Attacks Lccorp2 away*  
  
  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
The Houndour and the Houndoom growled deep in their throats, circling the group menacingly.  
  
"Shit," Lionel cursed and tried to stand up, but his right leg buckled under his weight and he collapsed to the ground with a muffled thump. Silver nudged him, whining worriedly. Kris was unhurt though, and she was up in a flash.  
  
"Release your water Pokemon!!" Kris shouted as Amethyst closed her eyes and formed a protective bubble of Light Screen around the group. Dawn and Twilight yelped shrilly in terror.  
  
Carol took out 2 Pokeballs and a Seel and a Shellder materialized, while Lionel released Vaporeon.  
  
"Water Gun!!" "Surf!!"  
  
The combined attacks took down four of the Houndour, but more appeared from the shadows of the trees to replace the fallen ones. The Houndoom barked a command, and the Houndour charged forward in a combined Take Down attack. Too late, Amethyst tried to form a bubble of Reflect as well, but it put up a second after the Houndours' attack connected. The group went flying off into the trees, branches poking and prodding them as they fell through...and bounced.  
  
"Must be an aftereffect of the Light Screen and Reflect," Kris remarked wryly as they rubbed their sore spots from crashing around. "I think we lost the Houndour, though."  
  
"I think we were in their territory," Carol said thoughtfully, while plucking leaves out of her hair. Seel. Shellder, and Vaporeon had been returned to their Pokeballs as soon as the Houndour charged forward.  
  
"Obviously," Lionel said grimly, checking if his leg was broken. "It was even marked on the Johto Map card. This is the territory of the infamous Darkflame, who was the Houndoom, and his pack." Silver nuzzled his hurt leg, and he yelped.  
  
"If it was marked on the map, then why were we there?" Carol wondered, and turned to Kris. "Kris?"  
  
Kris flushed in embarrassment. "I-I..."  
  
"She can't read maps, can't you see?" Lionel shouted suddenly. "I followed both of you because I could see that even at first!!"  
  
"Kris, is that true?" Carol asked, shocked. "I never knew."  
  
"Y-Yes," Kris muttered, still red with embarrassment. She stroked Amethyst, who nuzzled her hand comfortingly. Dawn and Twilight still wore expressions of shock from their recent encounter, and were wandering around aimlessly.  
  
"Besides getting us into that mess," Lionel continued, glaring at Kris, "You exposed Dawn and Twilight, who are obviously only very young, to that attack!! I thought you'd know better, Miss Daughter-of-the-Eevee- Professors!!"  
  
"But they just came from the wild!!" Kris said angrily, now red with anger as well. "I thought that they would be more comfortable outside than being confined to a Pokeball, at least until I get to know them better!!"  
  
Lionel's tone softened. "Sometimes it's better in a Pokeball than not in one. Pokeballs are designed for comfortable Pokemon storage, and they don't have to be here for these kind of encounters," he replied.  
  
"I'll ask their opinions first," Kris said stubbornly. She crouched down next to Dawn and Twilight.  
  
Lionel watched them from his position on the ground. He had just concluded that his leg was broken, and Silver agreed. The blue-ringed Umbreon had just trotted off to find a Caterpie, which produced the best bandage in the wild with their String Shot. He beckoned to Carol, who walked over.  
  
"Why aren't they speaking?" Lionel gestured to Kris, Dawn, and Twilight, who were staring intently into one another's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Kris can speak to Eevees and Eons mind-to-mind." Carol said, shrugging. "I guess it comes from being with them so much."  
  
"Ah," Lionel tried to conceal his amazement. Even at the best of times, he couldn't communicate with Silver like that. The extent of their communication stopped at understanding each other's body language and looks.  
  
Finally, Kris stood up and took out two empty Pokeballs. She placed them on the ground, and Dawn and Twilight went over and nudged the buttons with their noses. The crimson light enveloped them, and the Pokeballs shook a bit before settling down with a 'ping!' Kris scooped them up, brought them close to her face and closed her eyes. After a minute or so, she minimized them and attached them to her belt.  
  
"Done," Kris said, patting her two new Pokeballs. "They say that they're comfortable."  
  
"Good for them," Lionel said, gritting his teeth. His leg had been swelling steadily. Just then, Silver trotted back, holding a struggling Caterpie in his teeth. "Good work," he praised Silver, who looked proud. Lionel threw a Pokeball at the terrified Caterpie, who was sucked into the ball and captured in no time. He called it out again, and commanded the Caterpie to use String Shot on his leg. Caterpie nodded, and wound the sticky thread tightly around the broken limb. After the 'bandage' was nice and thick, Lionel patted the Caterpie on the head. "Nice work," he complimented. "Thanks. You can go now." Silver translated, and the Caterpie hurried off without a backward glance.  
  
Kris and Carol hurried over and took an arm each, pulling Lionel up. He grunted, but his leg could support his weight with not much problem. Gingerly, he shook himself free of their supporting arms and started to hobble through the trees.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Carol and Kris called in unison.  
  
"Don't you want to get to Goldenrod?" he growled, wincing as he accidentally jarred his injured leg on a stone. Silver made a worried sound, looking up into Lionel's face. "I'm okay," he told Silver. "Are you people coming or not?"  
  
Kris, Carol, and Amethyst hurried over, and followed him silently, not complaining about the slow pace. Kris had been about to suggest that Amethyst Teleport them in small hops to Goldenrod, but remembered the extent of Amethyst's Teleporting prowess. Amethyst, reading Kris's mind, shot a reproachful look at her mistress, and trotted forward to accompany Silver and Lionel, pointedly ignoring her.  
  
Suddenly, a pack of Houndour burst out of the trees, led by a familiar- looking Houndoom.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So, what's happening? Suicune's silent tracking was interrupted by Raikou's lazy drawl.  
  
Shut up!! Suicune hissed back. Keep it down, will you? An Espeon's traveling with them. If we communicate like this, Amethyst could pick up on us!!  
  
Amethyst? Entei joined their 'conversation'.  
  
The Espeon, you blockhead.  
  
Oh. So, what happened so far?  
  
They were attacked by Darkflame's pack some time ago and I nearly interfered, Lionel got hurt, but he's all bandaged up by Caterpie String Shot now, and they're presently walking.  
  
Oh. Okay then. We'll check back in an hour. We're close to you, near a spring. We're having lunch.  
  
Okay...OW!! Suicune smashed headfirst into a tree.  
  
What happened?  
  
I hate walking and talking like this at the time!! She complained. It makes me pay less attention to the surroundings!! I just smashed into a tree, thanks to you idiots.  
  
'Hearing' them laugh, she shut down her connection and concentrated on following the second Chosen One and her companions. With some shock, she realized that they were being attacked by Darkflame's pack again...  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!! Will Suicune interfere this time? How will they get out now? Sigh. I'm under pressure from Lccorp2!! *glare* So this is a little haphazard. Hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter up tomorrow. Whoa!! Lc's brain just exploded!! O.O  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	5. Legendary Interference: Good Thing Too!

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Hi again. I just finished watching The Spell of the Unown, and it was so cool!! Although I thought that Entei looked kinda ugly...heh. Now all three legendary dogs have appeared in the Pokemon series, if you include movies. Suicune at the beginning of The Johto Journey, Raikou in the episode where Togepi gets lost and was found by a Houndoom (while they were sheltering from the rain Raikou's silhouette appeared shooting lightning bolts; I forgot the title), and now Entei in The Spell of the Unown. Of all the legendary dogs, I like Suicune best ^^. Well, on with the ficcie!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, ya? If I did, the episodes and the movies would be much worse -_-. *dreams of growing up and becoming a scientist and creating REAL Pokemon* Woooo~~ ^^  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
"Not again," Lionel growled as Kris and Carol instinctively put their hands on their Pokeballs. Amethyst and Silver hissed and arched their backs at the attackers, and for the second time that day, a two toned purple sphere enclosed them. Darkflame's pack circled them again, growling even more ferociously than last time. It was obvious that they were very, very mad. Red eyes gleamed in the twilight, causing the group to unconsciously shrink back into itself.  
  
A flame suddenly shot out of the trees and hammered against the protective barrier. This triggered off a volley of flames from all sides. Amethyst panted with the effort of keeping up the Light Barrier (A/N: I thought that Light Reflect or Reflect Screen sounded kinda funny, so now Light Screen + Reflect = Light Barrier). Vaporeon, Shellder, and Seel were having trouble putting out the Flamethrowers being aimed at them that they couldn't attack any Houndour. Soon, the Light Barrier started flickering in places, as Amethyst was quickly drained of her energy.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Suicune watched from the trees. She was struggling with the rule of 'not being seen until the Knower of Ancient Lore had joined the group'. The Legendary Council, who feared that they would upset the order of events if the members of the Chosen group appeared in the wrong order, had put down this rule. But she couldn't wait here and watch them roasted by Darkflame's pack!! She made a decision.  
  
Raikou!! Entei!! Need your help!! Northern-most point of Darkflame's territory!! Come as soon as possible!! She called, leaping into the ring of Houndour and hoping that the rapidly oncoming night would hide her. Look for signs of flame!! Suicune sent Bubblebeam into a Houndour's face, and kicked another.  
  
Be right there!! Came the reply.  
  
Grimly, Suicune spun around, shooting off Bubblebeam at the same time, which resulted in a literal whirlwind of bubbles. Stopping instantly, she bounded towards the flickering Light Barrier and surrounded it in a thick coat of ice. The Light Barrier would stop the cold from entering, which was easier than withstanding against a barrage of flame, and the ice would prevent those inside from seeing what was happening outside. A streak of Thunderbolt and an icy purple Flamethrower announced the arrival of Raikou and Entei. (I dunno why it's purple, but it was in The Spell of the Unown, unless Entei was using another attack. Oh well. ^^)  
  
Listen, you fools!! Entei roared in the Houndours' minds. These people are the Chosen!! If you hurt them in any way, you'll have to answer to the Legendary Council!!  
  
At this, most of the Houndour fled, whimpering. The Legendary Council was feared by majority of the Pokemon in the world, for it was, after all, comprised of the most powerful Pokemon. The rest of the braver, or more stupid, Houndour were taken down by Vaporeon, Shellder and Seel, who were attacking through the already melted ice. Seeing this, Suicune melted back into the shadows, followed by Raikou, then Entei, who had been busy reprimanding Darkflame.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kris watched Amethyst in despair. Amethyst could not keep it up much longer. She was about to command her to give it up before she fainted when she realized that the flames were dwindling. Lionel, who was on the ground because of his injured leg, looked up in hope, and Carol, who was commanding the water Pokemon, did the same. A dark shadow whirled a few metres away from them, bubbles zipping out and hitting many Houndour. Suddenly, they were enclosed in ice, whose cold Amethyst held back with no problem at all.  
  
Through the ice, they could only see colours. A yellow streak and a purple one suddenly shot out of what seemed to be trees. The ice was being melted swiftly by the Houndour, and when it cleared, only a few Houndour were left outside. These were quickly taken care of by the quick-thinking Carol.  
  
Finally, Amethyst let down the Light Barrier and collapsed in a heap. Kris bent down and stroked Amethyst, while Silver licked her flank worriedly. Amethyst couldn't absorb the sunlight and heal herself, because there was no sunlight left. Suddenly, Silver stood stiffly, ears and tail twitching. Steadily, his rings began to glow. Amethyst's tail flicked the air gently as she began absorbing the blue light. When the light died, the jewel on her forehead was flecked with blue.  
  
Kris sighed in relief and hugged Amethyst tightly. "You were great, Amethyst. All of you," she added, looking at Vaporeon, Shellder and Seel, "Were great." Having forgotten to release her hold on the Espeon, Amethyst began making choking noises. "Oh, I'm sorry," Kris exclaimed as she let go and Amethyst flopped to the ground. Carol started laughing, recalling her Pokemon. Kris joined in after a few moments, but Lionel simply recalled his Vaporeon and let out his other Umbreon, commanding it to use Flash.  
  
"I don't see what there is to laugh about," he said frostily, as the Umbreon's rings glowed with a yellow light. "It's nearly dark, I'm hurt, and it's still pretty far to Goldenrod."  
  
Amethyst smirked as a purple beam, edged with blue, shot out of her jewel and fell on Lionel's injured leg. Silver nodded in understanding and thanks as he watched his master's leg heal.  
  
Lionel looked at Kris accusingly. "You could have healed my leg long ago!!"  
  
Kris shrugged. "You didn't ask. Well, now that your leg's all right, let's go!!"  
  
Carol nodded. "Yeah. Before it gets any darker."  
  
Lionel scowled and bent down to pluck the String Shot bandage out before starting to walk.  
  
Half an hour later.....  
  
Kris, Carol, and Lionel plopped down on a sofa each at the Goldenrod Pokemon Center after giving their Pokemon to Nurse Joy, who returned Silver and Amethyst almost immediately because they were the ones who did not stay in the Pokeballs. Amethyst lay down beside Kris while Silver lay down beside Lionel.  
  
"Good night," Kris yawned and settled down into the sofa. "Good night," Carol replied, doing the same. In a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.  
  
Lionel watched them through half-closed lids. He yawned, murmured a "Good night" to Silver, and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he heard nails clicking on the polished floor, and opened his eyes with a huge effort. Before they dropped close again, he thought he saw Amethyst and Silver trot out of the door out of the corner of his eye...  
  
Heh. That's it for chapter 5. I have decided to end the disclaimer wars..for now. Heehee. Well, gotta go do homework!! ;_; Remember to review or I'll write something like '20 reviews before I get the next chapter up!!' in the next chapter!! *grins evilly*  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	6. Phone Call Home

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Hi everyone!! Thanks to all who reviewed!! And thanks for Topaz's super mega loooong review!! ^^ I'll try to improve on what you told me!! Read her Pokemon fic, On the Wings of Council {A Pokemon Journey}, it's really good!! ^^ She's the one who inspired me to change the title!! Oh yes, and I'm sorry to those gave me girl characters, but I can't accept them, cuz there are already two girls in the 'gang', so I'm looking for another guy for the role of Knower of Ancient Lore. For those who have already submitted girl characters, you can tell me what you want me to do with them; for example, Sari Waters, submitted by Hibashira no Tenshi, is going to be Lionel's cousin. ^^ By the way, do you people think I should include some romance here? ^_~ Again, thanks to all who reviewed!! And check my bio for info about the progress of my fics, I just updated it. On with the fic....  
  
Disclaimer: And now...presenting...the disclaimer treats!! Hehehehehe...*cackles*  
  
Me: I summon...Lccorp2!!  
  
Lccorp2: *pops into this fic with hands poised over what probably was a keyboard* ...Hey!! What's the big idea? I was typing Eskimo Jolteon!!  
  
Me: *taps foot, er, paw* Disclaimer...  
  
Lccorp2: *looks at me suspiciously* What do I get outta this?  
  
Me: *flourishes a black box with silvery blue rings* This!! The Fat-Free Shiny Umbreon Fudge Treat!!  
  
Lccorp2: *eyes get big O.O* Oooooooooh...*drools* Gimme!!  
  
Me: Disclaimer first!!  
  
Lccorp2: *babbles quickly, eyes glued to the box of Fudge* DawntheEspeondoesnotownPokemonbutsheownsallthecharactersshecreatedinthisfice xceptthosecreatedbyotherpeopleshealsoownsanycreatedPokemonunlessshesaysthati tbelongstosomeoneelse. Can I have it now?  
  
Me: Ok!! ^^ *hands over the box* Btw, did ya noe that Umbreons are 60 lbs, while Espeons are 58 lbs? Although Umbreons are 3' 3" while Espeons are 2' 11"...Oh, and Artico, Articolt, and Articorn do not belong to me, they belong to Topaz. ^___^ *teleports away*  
  
Lccorp2: *swallows the Fudge and Faint Attacks away*  
  
{{ For you to understand the humour in this disclaimer, please look at my review of Eskimo Jolteon Episode 51. Thank you. }} ^________^  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Kris suddenly awoke to sunlight shining in her face. She could tell that it had been there for quite a while, for her face was warm. Yawning, she grumbled quietly under her breath. Her movements roused the lavender fork- tailed cat at her side, who stirred and yawned daintily, showing her sharp, pearl-white teeth. Amethyst stretched and sat up reluctantly. Kris looked around and stretched as well. The Pokemon Centre was very quiet; the only movement she could see was a pink-haired head bobbing below the counter. Carol and Lionel were still asleep, while Silver was nowhere to be seen. Glancing at Amethyst, who showed no sign of anxiety, she shrugged and padded to the toilet for her morning routine, with Amethyst trailing behind.  
  
After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Kris felt much more refreshed and alert. She had also groomed Amethyst briefly with a damp cloth. She approached the counter after putting away her stuff.  
  
"Nurse Joy?"  
  
BAM!!  
  
"Ouch," The pink-haired woman rubbed her head wryly as she straightened. "That's the third time this week. Oh, good morning, Kris. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Are my Pokemon all right?"  
  
"Yes, they're perfectly fine and in the pink of health. Those two Eevees are kind of agitated though. I'd say it's their first time in a Pokeball."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Can I have them back now?"  
  
"Sure!!" Nurse Joy momentarily disappeared behind the counter again, resurfacing with a tray with four Pokeballs. "Here!!"  
  
"Thanks," Kris said warmly. She picked up the Pokeballs and attached them to her belt, which minimized the Pokeballs immediately.  
  
"You're welcome," she said pleasantly.  
  
A Chansey suddenly popped out of a room at the back. "Chaaaaansey!! Chan chan chan SEY!!" The round, pink Pokemon sounded frantic.  
  
"Oh dear," Nurse Joy murmured, hurrying towards the room. "Good day, Kris." She disappeared and the Chansey closed the door softly.  
  
"C'mon, Amethyst," Kris said, walking to a green phone in the corner. "I forgot, I promised to call once I got here." The Espeon followed gladly, wanting to see the Professors as well.  
  
Sitting down, she dug around in her pocket until she found what she wanted, unearthing many things in the process, most of them unidentifiable. She chucked the most disgusting looking things into a handy dustbin, inserted the coin, and dialed.  
  
After a few rings, the monitor flashed into life. The auburn haired woman took one glance at Kris and grinned. "Just what I've been waiting for." Professor Maple disappeared from view, and calls of "Verdaneon!! Frosteon!!" could be heard in the background. Kris grinned in anticipation. This meant that while she had been away, they had discovered more Eons, and judging by the names, it was a Grass type and an Ice type.  
  
At that moment, a dark blue haired man popped into view. "Hi honey!! How's it going?" Kris's father asked cheerily.  
  
"Pretty good," Kris replied, while Amethyst continued to wave her forked tail happily, which she had done ever since her mother had appeared.  
  
Professor Maple reappeared, panting and holding two Pokeballs, one with a icy blue top with a darker blue diamond shape engraved on it, and another with an emerald top and a lime green leaf. "The Ice Ball contains Frosteon, and the Leaf Ball contains Verdaneon. We would like to give this to you to help on your journey." Her mother wheezed.  
  
Kris was delighted, of course. But there was a problem. "But Mum, I already have five Pokemon," she protested halfheartedly.  
  
"Hmm? Didn't you leave with three?" Her father inquired, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, but I found two young Eevees in the forest....maybe I could send them to you, they're still very young..." Kris hated the thought of parting with Dawn and Twilight, but it was the best for them. After all, her mother and father had looked after Eevees all their lives; she was sure they could raise Dawn and Twilight well and there was an added bonus that the pups would not be frightened like they were yesterday. She steeled herself to do it. Placing the two Eevees' Pokeballs onto the transfer machine, her smile rather strained, she turned back to the screen. "I'll exchange my two Eevees for them."  
  
"Are you sure?" her mother asked worriedly, placing Verdaneon's and Frosteon's Balls on the machine at the lab.  
  
"Yes," Kris replied determinedly, communicating with Dawn and Twilight telepathically and telling them what was happening. Amethyst joined in the 'conversation', comforting the Eevee pups and telling them that the Professors were good people.  
  
"Okay, here goes," The white light flashed as the Pokeballs were transferred over. In its place were the Ice Ball and the Leaf Ball, together with another three balls. One was electric yellow and engraved with a lightning bolt, one was topped with red and embossed with a blue flame, while the last was purple and dark blue swirling together, with a symbol of a star in a circle.  
  
She attached the Ice Ball and the Leaf Ball to her belt and picked up the other three balls, inspecting them curiously. "What are these for?"  
  
"They're for Firestar, Sparkie and Amethyst, of course," her father replied. "Kurt made them specially for you. They're called the Spark Ball, the Flame Ball, and the Star Ball. The Star Ball is for any friendship- evolved Pokemon. He wishes you good luck on your journey."  
  
"Tell him I said thanks," Kris said joyfully. "Did you get Dawn and Twilight?"  
  
"Yep," her mother said, chuckling. Her face was being swamped by licks from two brown bundles of fur.  
  
"I'm glad to see that they like you," Kris said sincerely, but with some sadness in her heart. "Well, I better get acquainted with my new Pokemon."  
  
"Wait!!" her mother cried. "Did you know that Firestar is actually a Artico, not a Ponyta? That accounts for her blue flames...." Seeing Kris's blank look, she sighed. "Send your Pokedex over. We already got the new Pokedex upgrade here. I'll update it for you."  
  
"S-sure," Slightly overwhelmed, Kris slid her Pokedex into the slot. After watching her dad fiddle with it, it came back over. "Thanks. I'd better get going now."  
  
"Okay!! Just remember to call the next time you reach another Pokemon Centre!! Bye, and good luck!!" Her parents waved, and the screen blanked out.  
  
Kris hopped off the chair and nearly crashed into Carol and Lionel, who were standing behind her.  
  
"WAAH~? How long have you been here?" Kris asked in surprise. Silver, who was standing beside Lionel and scratching his ear, snickered. Amethyst glared daggers at him, which made the blue-ringed Umbreon shut up instantly and hang his head.  
  
"Long enough," Lionel offered and pointed to the custom made Pokeballs in her hands. "Let's transfer your Pokemon to those Balls, and check out Firestar's Pokedex entry."  
  
"I wanna see Verdaneon and Frosteon!! Carol squealed excitedly. "I bet they're real cute!!"  
  
"Uh, okay," Kris said, releasing Firestar and Sparkie, then tapping the Spark Ball on the Pikachu, who was sucked obligingly into the Ball. Firestar nickered uncertainly, tapping her front hoof on the tiled floor gently. Kris pointed her newly updated Pokedex at her.  
  
"Dexter, analyze."  
  
The Pokedex beeped obligingly. "Artico, the Icy Flame Horse Pokemon. Descended from the Ponyta who lived in colder places, these Pokemon can use Fire attacks as well as Ice attacks. Because of its dual type, it is now not as vulnerable to Water as normal Ponyta are. Weaknesses: Ground, doubly weak against Rock. Strengths: Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, Ground, Flying, Dragon. Icy Flame is its Special attack. An extremely rare and loyal Pokemon. Evolves to Articolt or Artifilly depending on gender, then to Articorn."  
  
Lionel whistled in amazement at both Firestar and the Pokedex's improved descriptions. Carol stared in astonishment. Kris simply patted Firestar on the back and touched the Flame Ball to her neck. "Now," she said teasingly, "Who wants to see Verdaneon and Frosteon?"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Yay!! I'm back to cliffhangers again!! o^__________^o Well, remember to review, and remember that I'm looking for a guy Knower of Ancient Lore, and please tell me whether I should include romance in here {suggest couples if you want me to!! ^_~} Go on!! Click that small blue button down there!! The more reviews, the faster I work!! ^___^ Also, please read and review my latest fic, Legendary Insanity!!  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	7. Two New Eons

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reviews!! o^___________^o This is my record number of reviews so far, and I hope it'll get higher!! ^_~ Though I can't get any higher; I'm currently orbiting the Pokemon world because I jumped too high on Lccorp2's trampoline... ;_;  
  
Disclaimer: *gazes down at the Pokemon world* Do I own all this? You think so? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but all I own is Artifilly, Verdaneon and Frosteon, and any other characters created by me.  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Kris slowly took the Ice and Leaf Balls from her belt, building the suspense until Lionel couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Will you release them already?!" he snapped exasperatedly, throwing up his hands.  
  
"Yeah. Please, Kris," Carol said pleadingly. "I really wanna see them!!"  
  
"Okay, fine," Kris replied as she threw one of the Balls down with a flick of her wrist. "I do too, you know."  
  
To the eager onlookers, it seemed that the blue Ball floated sl-ow-ly to the ground, where it hit and released the Pokemon inside with a flash of white.  
  
Frosteon was tinted all over with sparkling blue, seemingly coated with tiny, fur-like ice crystals that caught and reflected the sunlight, creating little rainbows all over the room. Its diamond-shaped ears were a similar to an Eevee's, except that it was the same colour as the rest of the body, its interior a darker blue. Dark blue diamond-shaped crystals adorned its neck, while a mystical looking diamond-shaped sapphire glittered on its forehead. It had a fluffy, yet icy looking tail, which waved enthusiastically, curling above its back. Its legs were as dainty as an Espeon's, and had a band of deep blue right above each paw. Its liquid aqua eyes gazed at Kris intelligently.  
  
"Frost!! Frost!! Frosteon!!" She purred as she rubbed against her new mistress's legs. Kris had figured out that it was a female as soon as it appeared. Kris crouched down and stroked Frosteon, marveling at the soft fur, which appeared to be spiky at a distance. As she stroked her new Pokemon, Kris pulled out her Pokedex.  
  
"Beep! Frosteon, the Deep Frost Pokemon. Evolves from Eevee when it comes into contact with an Ice Stone. First discovered by Pryce, the Ice Gym leader of Mahogany Town of the Johto League. It shoots its Ice attacks mostly from the jewel on its forehead, which is rumoured to work like the jewel on an Espeon's forehead. Jewel colour may differ from Pokemon to Pokemon, and affects the power of its Ice attacks. Sapphires indicate the strongest. Weaknesses: Fire, Fighting, Rock, Steel. Strengths: Grass, Ground, Flying, Dragon. Frost is this Pokemon's Special Attack. Not much is known about this Pokemon, as it was only very recently discovered."  
  
{A/N: Weaknesses are what it is weak against (takes double or quadruple damage), strengths are what it's type damages most (double or quadruple damage to that particular type). Special Attacks are attacks which are unique to that Pokemon.}  
  
"Dexter, analyze: Ice Stone."  
  
"Beep! Ice Stone, an evolution Stone found recently by one of Johto League's Ice Gym Leader Pryce's apprentices while training in the Ice Path. Only known Pokemon able to use it: Eevee, evolves to Frosteon."  
  
Carol and Lionel's eyes widened in amazement; the second time that morning. Carol reached out tentatively to stroke Frosteon as well; the Pokemon purred even louder.  
  
Amethyst and Silver approached the Ice type Eon, introducing themselves. The trainers watched as a chorus of "Frosteon"s and "Umbreon"s rang out; Amethyst was presumably communicating telepathically.  
  
Meanwhile, Kris twirled the Leaf Ball around in her palm. Without warning, she threw it to the ground. A form condensed out of the white light. Carol and Lionel looked up quickly, as did the Eons.  
  
Verdaneon was sturdily built, covered in long, silky, forest-green fur, streaked with lime-green, which hung down from the middle of its back to its knees. Its leaf-shaped ears were also similar to and Eevee's, but tipped with a few small, ruby-coloured flowers each. Its ears, unlike a normal Eevee or Eon's, hung down each side of its round face. Larger, pastel-pink flowers decorated its neck, and underneath each flower, a glimmering emerald could be seen. Its tail was smooth on the top, but long sea-green fur hung down from it, and thin leaves could be seen peeking from beneath the fur of its tail. Its steady amber eyes gazed at Kris with mild curiousity.  
  
"Verdan? Verdaneon?" She inquired. The Grass-type had a warm, faintly motherly-ish tone to her voice, despite obviously being fairly young still. The other group of Eons joined her in a chorus of introductions.  
  
Kris pointed the Pokedex to Verdaneon. "Dexter, analyze."  
  
"Bleep! Verdaneon, the Long Grass Pokemon. Evolves from a female Eevee when in contact with both sunlight and a Leaf Stone. No male Eevees have been known to be able to evolve into this highly advanced form. Its tail can be curled into a tight, spiky ball, from which it shoots its Special Attack. The emeralds under the flowers on its neck are rumoured to extend into Vine Whip, similar to the Grass Pokemon Chikorita. Weaknesses: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison. Strengths: Water, Ground, Rock. Leaf Missile is its Special Attack, similar to a Jolteon's Pin Missile. A seemingly very motherly Pokemon, and a steady companion."  
  
This time, even the apparently reclusive Lionel petted the Eons. Kris wanted to play with them a bit and get to know them more, but a crowd was forming slowly, but surely, around them. She quickly recalled the Ice and Grass type evolutions, and wriggled her way through the group, with Amethyst, Carol, Lionel and Silver following behind.  
  
After searching for some time, they finally found the place where they had slept for the night. Kris slung her bag across her shoulder and quickly exited the Center in high spirits.  
  
"C'mon, guys!! I want to get to the Gym!!" she called excitedly as she ran through the early morning shoppers. Within a few seconds, though, she stopped short. Carol and Lionel caught up with her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Carol asked, a frown creasing her brow.  
  
"I forgot," Kris groaned, slapping her forehead. "I used up all my Potions in the forest, healing my Pokemon after the battle with Lionel. I'm not about to face any trainer, let alone a Gym Leader, without any supplies."  
  
"Well," Carol pointed out. "Goldenrod IS famous for its huge Department Store. Why don't we go and see what's on sale there?"  
  
"Okay!!" Kris brightened up quickly, remembering the huge selection that was sold in the Goldenrod Department Store. She had visited it a few years back, and was awed by the variety of items sold there. Maybe it'll be even bigger now, she mused.  
  
They threaded their way through the rapidly increasing flurry of activity around them. Morning sunlight glittered off the windows of a tall building some distance to the right of them, nearly blinding Kris, who accidentally looked straight at it. As she rubbed her painful eyes, she heard a small sound next to her, which was evidently a snicker. She glared at her lavender Pokemon, silently threatening to put Amethyst inside a Pokeball, which shut the Espeon up immediately.  
  
As they stopped at a booth selling pancakes to buy their breakfast, Kris noticed that Lionel was reluctant about something. He seemed nervous, shifting his feet uneasily as he paid for his food. Glancing at Silver, who looked perfectly comfortable with the surroundings, she shrugged and walked on.  
  
As Carol led the way, Kris looked around. There were Pokemon battles in alleyways, booths with salesmen loudly proclaiming their ware, and the simple diversity of people in the crowd. She thought she saw a few boys pointing and sniggering at Lionel, but was quickly blocked by the ever- moving throng. As they approached the tall building that had blinded her just a few minutes ago, she noted that it was seven stories high. That meant that it wasn't the Department Store; if she remembered correctly, it was only four stories high the last time she was here.  
  
She was surprised when Carol stopped in front of the building. "Aren't we going to the Department Store?" Kris asked in some confusion.  
  
"This IS the Department Store," Lionel spoke up for the first time since they left the Pokemon Center.  
  
Kris stared. People flocked in and out through the gilded double doors. Well, it certainly HAS gotten bigger, she thought somewhat dazedly. I wonder how we're gonna get in without being squeezed to a pulp or stepped into a piece of paper.  
  
"Earth to Kris!!" Carol waved her hand in front of the blue haired girl's face, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"This way," Lionel beckoned to them. He led them to an alley at the side of the building, Silver trotting in front of him, his tail held jauntily high. Soon, they came to a door labeled, "Personnel Only". Lionel produced a key and unlocked it, then Silver pushed it open with his nose and held it there; obviously this was a well-known routine.  
  
"Huh?" Carol said, bewildered.  
  
"Huh?" Kris echoed.  
  
Lionel gave a small smile, the first one either girls had seen. "Well," he commented with the air of a Pokemon trainer pointing out a flock of Pidgeys, "There ARE privileges to having a mother that works here, I suppose." He indicated the door. "Well? Going in or not?"  
  
Kris and Carol hurried through the door, and watched as the Umbreon let the door close with a click and a whirr of mechanism; this door probably locked itself automatically as soon as it was closed.  
  
"Come on," he said, waving them down the silent and empty corridor. He opened another door some way down, letting the noise of many people filter through it. As the girls emerged from the silence of the corridor, the noise seemed overwhelming. People milled around like busy Ledybas during summer. They were on some kind of pathway that overlooked the first floor of the Department Store. He led them to a lift, and then pressed the button for the 6th floor. As they rumbled up through the floors, Kris spoke up.  
  
"Which floor does your mother work on?" she asked curiously. Amethyst and Silver were conversing quietly in a corner.  
  
"5th floor. She works as the TM giver on Sundays, and helps with selling TMs on other days." The lift made a 'ping' sound, and the doors slid open smoothly. There weren't many people around here, only a few trainers, who chatted while sitting around small tables scattered around the place or had battles in the corners, which seemed made for it.  
  
{Note: This fic is mostly set in the Crystal version of the game.^_^ The best version, I say!! ^_~}  
  
"If your mother works on the 5th floor, then why are we on the 6th?" Carol wanted to know.  
  
Lionel gestured towards the vending machines in the corner. "You came here for healing supplies, didn't you?"  
  
Kris and Carol nodded simultaneously, both looking at the vending machines inquiringly.  
  
"Those vending machines sell drinks, which heal Pokemon as well, for a fairly low price. Much better value than Potions." He walked over to the machines, with the two girls tagging behind, and pointed out the different drinks, how much they heal, and the prices. "You see, Fresh Water heals 50 HP, and costs only $200, Soda Pop heals 60 HP, and costs $300, while Lemonade heals 80 HP, and costs $350." He shrugged. "As a rule, I buy only Fresh Water and Lemonade. I don't think Soda Pop's worth it." {That's what I think, anyway. ^__^}  
  
"Hmm," Kris mused as she and Carol crouched down in front of a vending machine each. Kris inserted some coins, pushed the Fresh Water button, and the 'Quantity: 5' button. A clattering noise made her push open the plastic flap, revealing 5 small, blue cans which would, she thought, fit easily inside her small bag.  
  
A clattering noise to her right made her look up. Carol was holding 5 small yellow cans.  
  
"What's that?" Kris asked the chestnut-haired girl.  
  
"Lemonade, I think," Carol replied, unzipping a side compartment in her bag and putting the cans in. "I'm going to buy some more."  
  
"Me too," Kris turned back to her vending machine and bought 10 more Fresh Water, and 10 Lemonade. To her surprise, the cans took up only a small space in her bag. "Well," she remarked, zipping her bag. "It sure is convenient, anyhow. Come on, let's go downstairs. I wanna take a look at the TMs they sell here." She jogged down the stairs with Carol and Lionel behind.  
  
As they emerged onto the fifth floor, which was very similar to the previous floor they were on except for a counter, a dark blue haired girl looked from where she was grooming her Pichu. She immediately jumped to her feet, her Pichu hopping swiftly onto her shoulder. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a star edged with glitter on the front and jeans that were torn at the knees, and her hair, cut in a boyish style, was so blue that it looked black. Her stormy grey eyes looked over them in interest.  
  
"Long time no see, cousin," she said quietly, looking at Lionel. Kris and Carol turned around to do the same.  
  
"Yeah," Lionel muttered.  
  
"Pichu, pi pi pi pichu pi?" the Pichu on her shoulder chirped. "He wants to know who they are," the girl translated, turning to Kris and Carol. "Hi," she said with a friendly smile. "I'm Sari Waters, Lionel's cousin, as you may have figured out by now."  
  
"I'm Kris Star, and this is Amethyst." The blue-haired girl indicated the Espeon at her side.  
  
"And I'm Carolyn Wood, but you can call me Carol."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sari said pleasantly, extending a hand, which both girls shook. "Now," she continued, turning to Lionel. "How about a battle?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry I took so long to get this up. I know I promised to post this up either yesterday or the day before, but I had a bit of writer's block. -_- Plus the exams are next week, and I haven't studied. _ Ack. Well, remember to read and review!! ^ _____^  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	8. Relative Rivalry

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Exams on Monday!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!! *runs around screaming* And I haven't studied!! I'm gonna diiiiiieee~ Hehe. *sighs* Anyway, I'm writing this because I don't particularly feel like studying (or mugging, as my frens call it. I wonder why? =S ). So be good, now, and read this chapter!! ^__^ Feel privileged that I waste my study time to write. Heh. ^_~ {Of course, I do it of my free will.}  
  
Disclaimer: I own NUTS. Isn't that nice ^___^ *pops a nut in mouth* Yum. Don't sue, cuz I have $ 30/200 saved up for a GBA and a Ruby or Sapphire cartridge. If you take that, you will DIE. Hah. XP  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
"This will be a four on four Pokemon battle. The trainer with the last Pokemon standing wins. No time limit. Let the battle begin!!" Carol rang the small bell provided for the referee.  
  
"Go, Cyndaquil!!" Sari yelled. The tiny fire mouse emerged from its Pokeball, charging up the flame on its back until it burned bright and ready.  
  
They had gone up to one of the battle areas on the 6th floor, a glass enclosed arena, much smaller than the usual ones but still serving its function well enough. Carol was refereeing this match as well, while Kris sat on one of the benches on the sidelines to watch.  
  
"I choose Vaporeon," Lionel said calmly, throwing the Pokeball onto the ground with a flick of his wrist. The sleek aqua blue Eevee evolution seemingly flowed out of her Pokeball, standing alert and ready on the battlefield, her tail held confidently high.  
  
"Going for the type advantage again, cousin?" Sari mocked. "You know better than to underestimate the powers of my little Cyndaquil." Turning to the Pokemon beside her, she said encouragingly, "Remember our training sessions!! Give it everything you've got!!"  
  
"Piii CHU!!" cried the Pichu on Sari's shoulder. "Cynda!!" replied the fire rodent, cousin of the electric one. "Cyndaquil!!"  
  
"Go, Vaporeon!!" Lionel yelled suddenly. "Water Gun!!"  
  
"Cyndaquil!! Dodge it!!" Sari called, throwing her arm to the right.  
  
The little female Cyndaquil pranced effortlessly to the right, effectively dodging the Water Gun aimed by the water-typed Eon.  
  
"Now, Flame Wheel!!"  
  
A ball of flame collected in the Pokemon's mouth, who spat it in the direction of Vaporeon, the ball of fire spiraling as it went.  
  
Lionel called out a command quickly. "Acid Armour, then dodge!!"  
  
The Eon shimmered and disappeared as the Flame Wheel reached her. Unfortunately, being unable to dodge it quick enough, the fire encircled the now-invisible Water-type, causing her to reappear again. She yelped as the fire swirled around her then dissipated into the air above. Although she was a Water-type, and therefore not vulnerable to Fire, she was still hurt. Panting lightly, she turned and faced her opponent defiantly.  
  
"Surf!!"  
  
A wave of water rushed towards Sari's Pokemon, causing the Fire-type to cower and whimper in fear.  
  
"Withdraw your flame and protect yourself!!" Sari shouted. The fire mouse allowed her flame to cool and disappear, then crouched in a protective stance, allowing the water to wash over her. When the water attack ended, the flame flared up again, and the Cyndaquil looked up, weakened but still going fairly strong.  
  
{A/N: Did you notice that in the show where Ash and Co. and their Pokemon take and break and while retrieving the ball which they were playing with, Cyndaquil was actually in the water while they floated on the Snorlax. I wonder why he/she didn't faint. =S }  
  
"Flaming Swift attack, Cyndaquil!!" Sari called, her face grim.  
  
The Cyndaquil squeaked affirmation; flaming stars came shooting out of the fire on her back. The stars hit Vaporeon straight in the face, causing the Water-type to whimper in pain as they hit her eyes. Pawing at her eyes, Vaporeon shrieked frantically.  
  
"Vaporeon is unable to battle." Carol said after inspecting the hurt Eon.  
  
"Vaporeon, return. You did a great job." Lionel picked up another Pokeball after reattaching Vaporeon's to his belt and flicked it into the ring without saying anything. A Jolteon appeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Jolt jolt," the spiky yellow Eon growled.  
  
"Cyndaquil, return and rest!! You did a great job!!" Sari cooed as the fire mouse returned to her Pokeball. "Go on, Pav, you're up."  
  
The little Pichu bounced off her shoulder and stood in the battlefield, smiling cutely at his opponent. Not knowing what to make of this, the Jolteon looked back in confusion at his master, as if to say, "you want me to attack this little thing?"  
  
Taking advantage of Jolteon's momentary confusion, Sari called, "Quick Attack, now!!"  
  
The smiling Pichu turned into a flash of yellow as he streaked across the battlefield to connect solidly with the side of Jolteon's face. The Electric-type Eon stumbled back as the electric mouse bounded back to the other side. As the Eon growled in irritation, Pav grinned mischievously and stuck out his tongue at the now-infuriated Jolteon.  
  
Without waiting for a command, the Eon dashed over and made to Tackle Pav, but the Pichu simply zipped over a bit to the left, causing Jolteon to check himself and stop just before he went over the line, which would mean an instant defeat. Pav snickered wildly, then quickly dodged as Jolteon charged over.  
  
All this time, Lionel was frantically trying to calm his Jolteon down, seeing all the mistakes it made in its fury. "Jolteon, CALM DOWN!!" Lionel shouted. "CALM DOWN, you idiot!! You're letting your anger get the better of you!! You're letting Pav win!!"  
  
Sari laughed as she watched her cousin's infuriated Jolteon trying ineffectually to Tackle her agile Pichu. Pav giggled right along with her.  
  
Lionel, finally having enough, called Jolteon back in a huff. Throwing another Pokeball, he called, "Go, Eevee!! Give it your best shot!!"  
  
"Vui!! Eevui!!" The little Eevee chirped happily. She assumed a stance, staring expectantly at the Pichu across the battle area.  
  
"Go, Quick Attack!!" Lionel shouted, flinging out his arm. His Eevee turned into a blur of brown as it darted across the ground, before hitting the still-giggling Pichu head-on.  
  
"PIICHU!!!" Pav cried angrily, snapping to attention. The electric mouse swiped Eevee's face with his paws, causing red welts to appear on Eevee's face, which quickly disappeared as the swelling went down.  
  
{A/N: After all, Pichus aren't supposed to have Scratch, so I assumed that it wouldn't be very effective. Pichu IS a baby Pokemon, so I suppose the 'claws' aren't very long or sharp. XD }  
  
"All right, Eevee," Lionel called, taking advantage of the Pokemons' close range. "Attract, now!!"  
  
The little Eevee smiled sweetly at Pichu, little hearts floating out of her eyes and surrounding the unfortunate electric mouse. Pav's eyes glazed over, then erupted into two large hearts (maybe 'erupted' isn't the right word to use...oh well). The Pichu snuggled up to Eevee, who giggled coyly.  
  
"Pav!!" Sari cried frantically. "Snap out of it, buddy!! Come on!! Use your Tackle!!" But it was to no avail.  
  
Finally, Carol called, "Pav is unable to battle." Sari sighed exasperatedly, then went into the field to haul the lovesick Pichu out of the battle. Placing him firmly on her shoulder and leaving one hand up to support him, she took another Pokeball from her belt and threw it into battle.  
  
"Bellossom!! Go!!" The Oddish evolution burst out of her Pokeball, then stood ready for battle, grass skirt rustling quietly.  
  
"Eevee, Headbutt!!" Lionel called. Eevee loped towards the Bellossom, head lowered.  
  
"Bellossom!! Jump and flip!!" The Bellossom jumped up agilely, then flipped over as Eevee passed below, landing perfectly behind Eevee, who looked around in confusion. "Petal Dance!!"  
  
Bellossom twirled around obligingly, grass skirt flaring out and the petals flying at Eevee, who tried to dodge but got hit anyway.  
  
Eevee cried out in pain as the petals assaulted her. Twirling the other way, Bellossom unleashed another barrage of petals.  
  
"Double Team!!" Lionel called quickly. Eevee stiffened, then surrounded Bellossom with copies of herself.  
  
"Bell? Bello?" Bellossom looked at the copies with uncertainty, swaying like a drunkard from the Confuse effect after Petal Dance. As her eyes followed the Eevee copies, she got dizzy and finally landed with a thud on the ground, eyes swirling. (@_@)  
  
"Bellossom is unable to battle!!"  
  
"You did great, Bellossom. Return!!" The red beam flashed out and 'sucked' Bellossom back into the Ball. "All right, Cyndaquil, you're up again!!" Cyndaquil materialized and chirped happily at the chance of another battle.  
  
"Eevee, Quick Attack!!" Cyndaquil bounced back when the attack hit her, but got back up again.  
  
"Cyndaquil, Rollout!!" At such close range, the Rollout could not help but hit Eevee. As Eevee cried out in pain and stood up shakily again, the curled-up fire mouse rolled around and hit her again from the back, doing twice the damage. This time, Eevee went down and stayed down.  
  
"Eevee is unable to battle!!"  
  
"Eevee, you did a great job. I'm proud of you. Return!! Jolteon, go!!" Jolteon looked properly ashamed of himself for losing control earlier on, and snarled at the Pichu sitting on Sari's shoulder. As he did, Cyndaquil, who had been rolling around gaining momentum after Eevee had fainted, hit him from behind, causing three times the damage the first hit had done. Jolteon turned around, every sense on high alert for the thing that had hit him.  
  
"Agility, Jolteon!!" Lionel called. Jolteon immediately became a yellow blur of constant movement as he darted from place to place, avoiding Cyndaquil.  
  
"Cyndaquil, stop!!" The fire mouse stopped instantly and uncurled herself, shaking her head to clear the dizziness, then backed up until the line and stopped there, washing herself until Jolteon stopped.  
  
At the same time Sari shouted "Flamethrower!!", Lionel shouted, "Thunderbolt!!" Both attacks hit each other and exploded. Sari, Lionel, Carol and Kris were knocked back by the power of the blast. When the thick, black smoke cleared, both Pokemon had x_X looks on their faces.  
  
After inspecting them and shaking them to make sure that they could not battle, Carol called, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!!"  
  
"Return!!" Both trainers took back their Pokemon grimly.  
  
"All right, time for a showdown, cousin," Sari smirked and held up one of the two dark coloured Pokeballs on her belt.  
  
"Sure," Lionel replied, smirking back. "Go, Silver." Silver trotted into the ring confidently, head and tail held high.  
  
"Go, Tsuki!!" An Umbreon with green rings flashed into the battlefield. "Bre bre," Tsuki threw a challenge at Silver.  
  
"Breon!! Umbre!!" Silver snarled back. {A/N: I love the way Umbreon sounds in the anime!! So...nice!! ^___^ }  
  
Carol stepped in. "The winner of this round wins the match!! Begin!!" Ping!!  
  
"Tsuki, Double Team!!" Sari shouted. The Umbreon nodded, then split himself up into many images, surrounding Silver.  
  
"Silver, don't be fooled!! Use your ears and attack Tsuki with a Faint Attack!!" Silver twitched his ears, stepped quickly to the side and disappeared.  
  
"Tsuki, remember what we practiced? You know what to do!!" The Umbreon images all nodded, then all disappeared. Silver appeared suddenly where one of the images had been standing, and tackled nothing. The blue ringed Umbreon looked around in bewilderment.  
  
"All right, now!!" Tsuki appeared and bit Silver in the shoulder, springing away after he did.  
  
"Jump and kick!!" Lionel yelled. Silver growled and leaped, landing on Tsuki and kicking off, causing Tsuki to fall forcefully to the ground. Tsuki was up in a flash, panting heavily. Silver was also tired out.  
  
"Quick Crunch!!" Both commands came at the same time. The Shiny Umbreons leapt at each other with teeth bared, and both came down with teeth locked in each other's shoulder, Silver biting Tsuki's left, and Tsuki biting Silver's right. As both Umbreons stood there, HP drained away like sand in someone's cupped hands.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
BWAHAHAHA!! Aren't I evil?! *looks pleased* Please vote who will win!! I have no idea. Heh. The Umbreon with more people wanting him to win will win. The people who gave me Lionel and Sari CANNOT vote!! Too biased...Ok then, expect a chapter in maybe two weeks, I DO have exams, you know. Remember to review!!  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	9. TM 27: Return

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Yay!! I bought a set of Pokemon cards today (Neo Discovery), and one of them was an Espeon!! ^___^ Happy I am!! Sooooo cuuuuute!! =^o^= Even though I'm quite sure it's fake, I don't care!! =P Espeonespeonespeonespeon!! *grinz* I don't think I have enough votes to decide who wins the battle...  
  
Disclaimer: Ladida. Anyone knows why they don't show Pokemon movies in Singapore? I WANNA KNOW WHY!! ;_; *sob sob* I wanna watch Pokemon 4ever!! And there's no sign of it here in Singapore!! Oh yes, enough stalling I suppose. Nah. Do I look Japanese to you?  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
"Tsuki, stop!!" Sari cried, then ran into the battlefield and threw her arms around the green ringed Umbreon. Silver released his grip in surprise.  
  
"Tsuki, are you all right?" Sari murmured worriedly into her Umbreon's ear. Tsuki whined. "I'm sorry that I let you get hurt like this." She released her Pokemon and examined the bite on his shoulder, then led him back to the sidelines.  
  
"Sari forfeits the battle!! Lionel is the winner!!" Carol announced. Sari was busy giving her Umbreon a yellow can, which Tsuki swallowed. His shoulder immediately healed.  
  
Kris went over to them and watched curiously. "What did you give him?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh, that was Lemonade," the dark haired girl replied.  
  
"What? Then why did Tsuki eat the can as well?" Kris asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh," Sari laughed, patting her Umbreon on the head, causing him to purr in contentment. "All the drinks come in edible cans. It's a new type of digestible material that can hold liquids, but once it touches any Pokemon's saliva, it disintegrates. Cool, huh?"  
  
"Wow," Carol marveled. While they were talking, she had walked over and joined them. Lionel was still healing his Pokemon.  
  
"All right, then, today's a Sunday, and that means that-"  
  
"My mother's on duty." Lionel interrupted Sari, sauntering over. "We could go down and get TMs."  
  
"Sure, lead the way!!" Kris said happily. "After that, I'm going to the gym!!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"How are we gonna monitor them if they go into Goldenrod?" Raikou grumbled. "There are waaaaaay too many people in there. We can't exactly become invisible, you know."  
  
"Aah, you mean that both of you can't," Suicune taunted, snickering. She shimmered, then disappeared.  
  
"It's not our fault that we don't know Acid Amour," Entei retorted to what appeared to be thin air, which flickered slightly with invisible motion.  
  
{I know that Suicune cannot learn Acid Amour in the game, but Vaporeon, which is a Water-type, knows it, so I'm making it that Suicune has it as well, for convenience's sake. =P}  
  
Suicune reappeared. "Well, both of you can hurry to Ecruteak. They're bound to get there sooner or later. I'll meet both of you there as well."  
  
"Ecruteak?" Raikou snorted. "NO WAY are you catching me in that legendary- hunters' complex. Did you forget that Eusine and Morty are always on the lookout for us?"  
  
"We could go to Route 35 or 37," Entei suggested. { For your information, these are the Routes above Goldenrod and below Ecruteak. }  
  
"Choose one," Suicune said impatiently. "I don't want to lose them." She peered out of her hiding place at the back door of the Department Store, keeping her other eye on the front door, where the early morning crush had subsided.  
  
"37 has less trainers, so we'll meet you there." Raikou concluded. "Besides, there are some nice Apricorn trees there. I adore eating Apricorns."  
  
"Remember the last time you tried to eat an Apricorn?" Entei reminded. "You broke a tooth, or should I say, several teeth?"  
  
Raikou winced. "Oh yeah. I think I'll stick with Berries."  
  
Suicune rolled her eyes. "Better get going, now."  
  
"Whatever." A loud rustling noise marked the departure of the other two legendary dogs. Suicune settled down, used Acid Amour, and waited patiently for the Chosen party to emerge.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kris, Carol, Lionel and Sari joined the line of trainers that had formed on the fifth floor, leading to a small counter in the corner of the room. A woman with dark blue hair, although not as dark as Sari's, was at the counter. Kris noticed that every trainer in the line had a Pokemon at his or her side, who was either rubbing against or avoiding and casting mean looks at their trainers.  
  
"Why do all of them have a Pokemon at their side?" Kris asked, turning to the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh, Lionel's mother judges whether a trainer's Pokemon likes or dislikes them, then gives Return TMs to those trainers whose Pokemon like them, and Frustration TMs to those whose Pokemon don't," Sari replied. "I got a Return earlier on, thanks to Pav," she added, stroking the Pichu in question. Pav "Piiii"ed with satisfaction.  
  
"So, we should release a Pokemon for her to see?" Carol asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Yeah," Lionel confirmed.  
  
"Amethyst should do," Kris said, squatting down and petting the Espeon. The lavender cat purred.  
  
"Hmm, let's see...," Carol mused. "I'll go with Growlithe." The fire puppy appeared in a blaze of white light, then jumped up at Carol, obviously pleased to see her trainer. Carol face was soon covered in licks.  
  
"Down!!" Carol commanded sternly, but a twinkle in her eyes said otherwise. The Growlithe grinned doggishly and went down on four feet.  
  
"Why don't you keep Growlithe outside her Pokeball?" Kris suggested, laughing. "Then she wouldn't be so exuberant every time she sees you."  
  
"You have a point there," Carol considered. "What do you think, Growlithe?"  
  
"Grow, growlithe!!" Growlithe yapped enthusiastically.  
  
"All right, you can stay out," Carol said, smiling. The Growlithe leapt up in a very energetic display of affection, which included more face -licking. "IF," she continued, "you don't do that too often." Grinning, she bent down and gave Growlithe a hug.  
  
"We're nearly at the counter," Kris remarked, peering at the front of the line. "Five more people, then it's our turn."  
  
"Good," Carol replied, straightening up. "I thought we'd be here forever."  
  
"My mother's a fast worker," Lionel commented. "She's had this job for two years now."  
  
"What does your father work as?" Kris asked curiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Sari wince at the word 'father'. Shrugging it off, she turned back to Lionel.  
  
"He works in the Radio Tower." Lionel replied shortly. "And by the way, we're there."  
  
"Oh," Carol said, turning around to face a dark-blue haired woman with dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hello," the woman said politely, looking down at her Growlithe, who was sitting quietly at Carol's feet. "Your Pokemon looks very attached to you. This TM should be perfect for a pair like you." Lionel's mother reached down under the counter and took out a very small box with rounded corners, labeled with the words "TM 27: Return".  
  
"Thanks," Carol said, accepting the TM and moving out of the line. Kris walked up to the counter and received the same words and the same TM.  
  
Lionel walked to the side of the counter, then to his surprise, heard himself saying to his mother, "Is it okay if I traveled with Kris and Carol to collect badges?"  
  
His mother looked at him in surprise. "Well, of course you can!! I've been expecting this for some time. Here, take this." She reached to the very bottom of the counter and took out a black haversack. "It's all packed for the journey. Remember to call home sometimes, too!!"  
  
"All-all right," Lionel said, confused. Taking the bag and settling it on his shoulders, he turned to see Kris dragging Carol to the exit. Looking over, Kris called, "Come ON, Lionel!! Let's go to the gym!!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Phew," Suicune muttered. "That Dark One is hard to control. At least the prophecy will be fulfilled....But I still feel guilty for doing that. Oh well."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Done!! The next chapter will be the gym battle!! ^_________^ And please read and review The Prophecy, it's connected to this fic and some future fics. ^__~ Remember to review this, too!!  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	10. Junior Trainer Battle

Emerald Destiny  
  
A/N: Hiya, people!! Thanks for all the nice reviews!! ^__^ I'm hoping to reach the fifty review mark on this chapter, so review, or you won't get the next!! :P All righty, then, on with the chappie!! =D Oh, and sorry for not updating for so long...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Too bad for me. *sobs* But I own my characters, unless they're created by other people, and I own me. Yay. -_-  
  
P.S. Please do not submit any more Knowers of Ancient Lore, because I've already chosen one. But, expect to see the submitted characters to appear sometime in the fic!! ^_~ And you're welcome to submit any characters that you might want to appear in the fic. I'm hoping to get some girl characters, because I'm lacking in that x_X  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤Ü¤  
  
Suicune waited patiently outside the building. She was half-dozing when she saw a blue-haired girl emerge from the building, pulling a brown haired girl behind her. Springing to her feet, the Water legendary squinted at them. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a lavender Pokemon and a darker-coloured one trotting behind, followed by a dark-haired boy.  
  
Suicune leapt to her feet and followed, shrouded in invisibility, her flowing purple mane billowing in the breeze and her ribbon-like tails trailing behind.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kris, having identified the pinkish building down the street to be the gym, half-dragged Carol to the fairly normal looking door, except that cute, Normal-typed Pokemon were carved around the frame. Inspecting it while waiting for Amethyst, Lionel and Silver to catch up, Kris could see Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable and many others, all in cute poses.  
  
Feeling a furry tail brushing lightly against her leg, she looked down to see Amethyst sitting beside her, also examining the door. Looking around, she saw that Carol was studying a small transmitter closely, no doubt tracking the progress of another one of her patients. Meanwhile, Lionel was sitting on a nearby bench, grooming Silver.  
  
"Hey!!" Kris called to Lionel. "Aren't you coming in?"  
  
"I already got the badge!!" The dark haired boy called back. "I'll be waiting for both of you here." Silver gave a small, displeased yip as his trainer stopped brushing him, but started purring again as it continued.  
  
"All right, then," Kris turned back to Carol, who was tucking the transmitter into her jacket pocket. "Who goes first?"  
  
"I'll let you go first," Carol smiled, pointing at a nearby shop. "I saw some really cool stuff in there, and I can see you when you come out."  
  
"Okay," Kris replied, putting her hand on the plain door. "See ya later..."  
  
"Good luck," Carol called back, walking to the aforementioned store.  
  
Kris pushed the door open, and was immediately confronted by rather strong smell of flowers. Trying to breathe as little as possible, she walked in, resisting the urge to pinch her nose, which might result in the gym leader thinking that she was rude. (A/N: Like Ash in the Celadon gym episode. ^^;;)  
  
She could see the two pillars Azalea's gym had, and a man was standing next to them. Beyond the 'gate', she could see lots of flowerpots. The man approached her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jinfo-" He was cut off by Kris, who exclaimed, "But that's the name of the man in the Azalea gym!! And he looks just like you, too!!"  
  
"Oh, that's my cousin," Jinfo replied.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny?" Kris asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yes, I am, but that's not the point," Jinfo replied rather impatiently. "I'm to tell you that the gym leader, Whitney, uses Normal type Pokemon, and that before you battle her, you have to name the Pokemon the flowerpots in the gym form. You have to get to that door-" Turning around, Jinfo pointed at the red door at the other end of the room. "It leads to the battle area."  
  
"Okay," Kris said doubtfully.  
  
"Good luck for your battle," Jinfo said almost robotically, then plopped down into a chair and started to read.  
  
Kris started into the 'maze'. Since the flowerpots were only about waist level, she made her way to the door easily enough, Amethyst sneezing now and then due to the flowery smell.  
  
She opened the door, and was faced with a staircase, and to her relief, less-perfumed air. She climbed up, and found herself face-to-face with a girl with long, midnight blue hair tied up into a high ponytail. She wore a sky-blue dress with a dark blue Pokeball belt (a belt used by most trainers to hold Pokeballs), and had light brown eyes, which gazed at Kris in a friendly manner.  
  
"Hi," the girl said warmly. "Welcome to the Goldenrod gym. I'm Jan, the junior trainer here. You are...?"  
  
"I'm Kris, and this is Amethyst," Kris indicated her Espeon, who was twitching her nose irritably, her tail thumping the ground in annoyance.  
  
"Looks like she's affected by the strong flowery smell," Jan laughed lightly. "It gets to almost all Pokemon, except grass types."  
  
"It gets to me too, come to think of it," Kris admitted, rubbing her nose.  
  
"I'm used to it," Jan confided. "I used to have a blocked nose when I first arrived here from all those flowers. Oh, and that reminds me, I have to battle you now, then-" she pointed at a rectangular glass window at the side, "You can have a look at the ground floor, and try to figure out what Pokemon the flowerpots form."  
  
"All right, how many Pokemon?" Kris was itching to battle, her last battle being the one with Lionel.  
  
"Two on two," Jan confirmed from the other side of the arena, where she had ran to while Kris was speaking. "Send out your Pokemon!! Go!!" Jan yelled suddenly, throwing a Pokeball into the arena, revealing a Jigglypuff in a flash of white.  
  
"I choose...Verdaneon!! Go!!" The green Eon swished into view, quickly assuming a battle stance, long-furred tail quivering slightly.  
  
Are you sure this is wise? Amethyst asked.  
  
Well, better now than with the gym leader, Kris answered. To Verdaneon, she called, Are you ready?  
  
As ready as I'll ever be, Verdaneon replied, her voice calm.  
  
The bell 'dinged'.  
  
"Verdaneon, Razor Petal!!" Kris called. Having studied her updated Pokedex some time before, she had memorized some of Verdaneon's attacks. The Eon gave a barely perceivable nod and tensed up. A flurry of petals shot out of the ring of flowers around her neck, arcing towards Jigglypuff from two sides.  
  
Jan, who had been staring at the Eon, quickly recovered. "Jigglypuff, Doubleslap the petals away and use Defense Curl!!"  
  
The pink Pokemon slapped the petals away with her short arms, glowing slightly all the while. Although she missed some of the petals and they hit her, the round Pokemon was barely fazed at all.  
  
"Verdaneon, Leaf Missile!!" Kris countered. The green Eon crouched down and curled her tail tightly, causing the long fur on the underside to stick out spikily. Sharp, thin leaves suddenly shot out of her tail, zipping speedily towards Jigglypuff to bowl the small Pokemon backwards.  
  
Jigglypuff naturally rolled upright again, now looking somewhat dizzy. "Rollout, now!!" Jan commanded. Jigglypuff tucked her arms and legs close to her body, then rolled rapidly over to Verdaneon.  
  
Verdaneon simply jumped up agilely, then turned to face the pink rolling blur behind her, whose speed had doubled.  
  
"Use your vines to stop her," Kris called. "Be careful, now."  
  
From two emeralds beneath her flower 'mane', two vines extended, making a 'thwapping' sound as it met the spinning Jigglypuff. Verdaneon quickly wrapped her vines, albeit with some trouble, around the dizzy pink Pokemon, and slammed her down on the ground, but all it did was to make Jigglypuff bounce high, and very fast across the room, dissolving into something a little more than a blur, not followable by any eye, human or Pokemon.  
  
Seeing Verdaneon attempt to do just that, Kris called, "Don't!! Listen, and avoid!!" Verdaneon obediently closed her eyes and listened, long-furred body tense and alert. Her droopy ears lifted and flicked the air rapidly. Suddenly, the grass-typed Eon moved quickly out of the way, and several vines flashed out as Jigglypuff bounced onto the floor where she was standing seconds ago.  
  
The vines formed a sort of net above the Jigglypuff, causing it to finally stop bouncing. The pink Pokemon's eyes swirled as it stood up and wobbled around. Kris took advantage of the moment of confusion.  
  
"Tail Slap!!" Kris called out the name of the offensive version of Tail Whip. Verdaneon quickly turned around and whacked Jigglypuff with her tail, sending it crashing into the wall, and out of the battle.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Meanwhile, Lionel had finished grooming Silver, and was sitting there idly, watching the crowds pass. Carol had talked to him minutes ago, having told him that the shopkeeper had told her about another PokeCare store down the road, and that she would be back in half an hour. She had given him her PokeGear number just in case something came up.  
  
Lionel grew bored, and so did Silver. Silver tugged at Lionel's jacket sleeve in an attempt to get his trainer to play with him, but he just started stroking the blue-ringed Umbreon. Suddenly, Lionel sat up. He remembered seeing a Flareon as a Game Corner prize just days ago. Quickly typing a message into his PokeGear and sending it off to Carol, asking her to tell Kris to meet at the Pokemon Center in an hour, he set off, Silver following behind.  
  
{A/N: At the time of this fic, PokeGear have evolved to not only an electronic map, phone, clock and radio combined into one, but have a function that allows trainers to send messages via phone numbers, like a kind of email (or in other words, SMS) Although all PokeGear have these five functions, more can be added on by inserting cards which hold the information to update the PokeGear, and which are generally very expensive.}  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jan returned her Jigglypuff in a flash of crimson light, murmuring comforting words. Minimizing Jigglypuff's Pokeball, she attached it to her belt, then pulled another one off.  
  
"Go!!" Jan threw the ball to the ground, bringing out a happy, sleek- looking Wigglytuff. The evolution of Jigglypuff looked at Verdaneon nonchalantly, scratching her ear with a back leg.  
  
I think it's time for a change, Kris said telepathically to Verdaneon. You did a great job, but you should rest now.  
  
That was fun, Verdaneon remarked as she became a beam of energy. Frosty should try it.  
  
Deciding to follow what Verdaneon said, she took off "Frosty's" Pokeball. The icy Eon shook her glittering fur out as she appeared.  
  
Well, judging by my Verdy's remarks, this should be fun, Frosteon commented, casting a dirty look at her sister's Pokeball and putting an emphasis on 'Verdy'. A muffled "hey, I resent that!!" emerged from the Pokeball containing the Eon in question. Kris and Amethyst both giggled, then turned to the battle at hand.  
  
Jan was once again gaping at the beautiful blue Eon, looking as if she was having trouble controlling the urge to run over and fuss over her. It was her favorite colour, and the way it threw rainbows over the room as it moved was enchanting. Jan shook her head to clear her mind. I have a battle to finish, she reminded herself. I can go ballistic later. If I do it now, Whitney will have my head.  
  
"All right, Wigglytuff, Doubleslap, now!!" Jan knew that although her Wigglytuff looked indifferent, it was a really good battler, and a very affectionate friend.  
  
"Ice Coat, Frosteon!!" Kris countered. Frosteon's fur shimmered, then hardened into icy protection. Wigglytuff slapped Frosteon as hard as she could; it hurt Frosteon, but not as much as it should.  
  
"Body Slam, Wigglytuff, and try to shatter the protective ice!!" Jan called. Wigglytuff 'tuffed' in assent and ran at Frosteon, jumping up at the last second and slamming down on Frosteon, causing the Eon's legs and icy coat to give way.  
  
The Pokemon untangled themselves. Kris thought, then cried, "Icicle attack, now!!" At this moment, her PokeGear beeped, signaling a message, but she ignored it for the time being.  
  
Frosteon leapt up, then landed heavily on her front paws, causing a sheet of sparkling ice to meet Wigglytuff head-on. {A/N: *coughfreezecough* ^_~ No, I'm not talking about being frozen, but a certain character in a certain game... *hums innocently*}  
  
Wigglytuff stumbled backwards as the ice attack hit her, but quickly regained her balance.  
  
"Double Edge!!" Jan called. A ball of energy began to form between Wigglytuff's paws, growing bigger and bigger.  
  
"Ice Coat, hurry!!" Kris shouted. The icy covering began to form just as Wigglytuff launched the pulsing orb.  
  
The sphere hit Frosteon, causing quite a lot of damage, but the energy backlash hit Wigglytuff as well, also causing damage. Frosteon staggered, but recovered, barely.  
  
Ouch, she remarked. That hurt, but I'm fairly okay.  
  
Kris smiled at the Eon. Good, she thought back. I was pretty worried.  
  
What?! You think I can't handle this pink furball? Hmph!! Frosteon scoffed, then sent a flurry of sharp icicles at Wigglytuff.  
  
What was that? Kris asked as she watched Wigglytuff being battered by the unexpected attack.  
  
Well, if Jolteons have Pin Missile, Verdy has Leaf Missile, I don't see why I can't have Ice Missile, Frosteon replied proudly.  
  
Whatever it is, it's pretty good, Kris commented as Wigglytuff staggered and fell.  
  
Of course, Frosteon gave a smirk, then laughed.  
  
Stand-offish Eon you are, Came Verdaneon's comment, followed by a laugh.  
  
Of course, Frosteon said again in a mock-snobby voice, then collapsed into giggles.  
  
"You win this one," Jan called across the arena, recalling her Wigglytuff after giving it a few pats. "Come here."  
  
Hugging Frosteon in thanks then recalling her as well, she followed Jan to the rectangular glass window she had seen earlier.  
  
"Look down," Jan gestured. Kris looked down, seeing the 'maze' she had gone through to get here. "What do the flowerpots form?" Jan prompted encouragingly.  
  
Kris concentrated. Amethyst hopped up into her arms and looked down as well. You see that part? Amethyst remarked, pointing with her tail. It looks like a curly tail, doesn't it? And those look like the ears, and those the eyes, and those the feet.  
  
Huh? Kris asked, puzzled. Amethyst sighed. It's pretty simple, really. Don't look too close, look at the whole picture...Now, what does it remind you of?  
  
"Clefairy!!" Kris exclaimed. Amethyst grinned, as well as Jan. You're not as slow as I thought, Amethyst replied mischievously, then hopped down and ran.  
  
"Why you little-" Kris gave chase, laughing. Jan looked on in amusement.  
  
"When you're done, the healing machine is there, and the door to Whitney's there," Jan laughed, pointing. "And by the way..." The dark-haired girl added shyly. "May I have a look at Frosteon?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*  
  
W00T!! 10th chapter finally done...longest one yet!! ^______^ Hope you liked it enough to review!! If I don't get 50 reviews.... XD Hou guo jiu bu kan se xiang!! {the consequences will be unthinkable!!} XP So, please review!!  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


End file.
